Naughty Boss
by Milky Andromeda
Summary: Luhan adalah seorang gadis beradab, lahir di keluarga kaya dan merupakan pewaris perusahaan yang menganggap seks itu jorok dan tabu. Kemudian ia bertemu dengan Oh Sehun, Office Boy yang membuat pahanya bergerak gelisah karena gairah. HunHan/GS/NoBash/Review
1. Chapter 1

"Mr. Oh Sehun?" "Y-ya?" Luhan datang menghampiri Sehun "Kau baru dari kamar mandi?" "Y-ya." "Jika kau mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sarangnya.." Luhan maju satu langkah "Pastikan kau menutup sarangnya kembali dengan sempurna.." Luhan meletakkan tangannya di resleting Sehun "Kalau tidak, ia bisa mengamuk" Sret, Luhan menaikkan resleting celana Sehun dan menepuk-nepuk kebanggaan Sehun dari luar "Good Boy" HunHan/GS/NoBash/RnR

**Naughty Boss**

Cast: Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

Others

Official Pair

.

Desclaimer: Hun is Han's and Han is Hun's. This fic is belong to me.

.

No Bash

Review

Prolog

Sehun menghela nafas berat, ia benar-benar butuh pekerjaan. Bukan, dia bukan orang miskin yang kekurangan makan. Dia hanyalah seorang mahasiswa yang butuh uang untuk mengganti rugi akibat kerusakan yang ia ciptakan pada motor seorang Kim Jongin atau Kim Jongkai atau Kai si hitam menyebalkan.

Walaupun Kai adalah teman baik Sehun, tetap saja ganti rugi harus diserahkan, apalagi ini murni kesalahan Sehun. Sementara jika Sehun meminta uang pada orangtuanya, maka dijamin ia akan diceramahi selama beberapa jam penuh.

Tiba-tiba mata sipit Sehun menangkap sebuah brosur di jalanan.

Office Boy?

Part time?

Gaji lumayan?

Perusahaan terkenal?

Lokasi dekat dengan kampus?

Sempurna!

Bagaikan mendapat harta karun, Sehun berlari menuju alamat yang dituju dengan senyum sumringah.

.

.

.

"Kau diterima."

Assaaa! Sehun ingin berteriak senang tetapi ia tak berani melakukannya, ia malu. Besok adalah hari pertamanya bekerja.

.

.

.

"Ya! Oh Sehun, kapan kau akan membayar kerusakan motorku?" Kai menepuk pundak Sehun saat Sehun sedang memasukkan buku ke dalam lokernya.

"Tenang saja kau hitam. Aku baru saja memperoleh pekerjaan dan jangan ganggu aku." kata Sehun kemudian pergi meninggalkan Kai, ia tidak mau terlambat dihari pertamanya bekerja.

.

.

.

Semuanya berjalan sempurna sampai hari ini..

"Heh, Oh Sehun!" seorang pegawai memanggil Sehun

"Ya?" Sehun menjawab dengan cepat

"Tolong antarkan kopi dan cemilan ke ruang sajangnim di lantai 8, kau belum pernah bertemu dengannya kan?"

"Belum, Mr. Park"

"Ya sudah sekalian berkenalan, ah iya, sajangnim kita adalah seorang wanita cantik yang suka kerapian, perhatikan penampilanmu sebelum menemuinya" Mr. Park mengingatkan.

"Baiklah, saya mengerti." Sehun mengangguk kemudian pergi ke dapur untuk membuatkan kopi dan cemilan.

.

.

.

Sehun menunggu di depan lift dengan sabar, kedua tangannya memegang nampan dengan hati-hati.

"Permisi" Sehun mengetuk pintu ruangan direktur dengan hati-hati ia sudah memastikan bahwa bajunya rapi tadi setelah ia pergi ke toilet.

"Masuk" suara wanita yang terkesan lembut menyahut dari dalam ruangan.

Sehun menghela nafas berat, biar bagaimanapun bertemu dengan boss besar pastilah membuat gugup. Sehun menekan handle pintu dan membukanya.

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Tiga detik.

Inikah surga?

Bagaimana mungkin Sehun tidak pernah bertemu bossnya yang benar-benar jelmaan malaikat?

"Ehm, kau bisa masuk kedalam Mr..?" Bossnya menggantung kalimatnya, meminta Sehun menyebutkan namanya.

"Sehun. Oh Sehun" jawab Sehun formal, ia kemudian menutup pintu dengan perlahan dan menghampiri meja...

Hm..

Mrs. Xi Luhan?

"Kau pegawai baru?" tanya Luhan basa-basi, sebenarnya dia sudah tau bahwa Oh Sehun adalah pegawai baru. Pegawai baru yang benar-benar tampan dan menggemaskan.

"Ne, sajangnim" jawab Sehun patuh.

"Diam disitu" Luhan tiba-tiba memerintahkan Sehun untuk diam di tempat dan secara otomatis Sehun pun menghentikan langkahnya dengan nampan yang masih ia pegang dengan kedua tangan.

"Kau baru dari kamar mandi, ya?" Luhan datang mendekati Sehun yang berdiri kaku.

Sial, roknya pendek sekali.

"Y-ya." jawab Sehun tergagap, ia memerintahkan matanya agar jangan melihat ke paha mulus Luhan yang terekspos.

"Hmm, biar kukatakan padamu anak muda" Luhan maju satu langkah "Jika kau mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam kandangnya.." Luhan kembali maju, kali ini dua langkah "Apalagi jika sesuatu itu adalah hal yang buas.." lanjut Luhan lagi, ia kembali mendekatkan dirinya dengan Sehun, kini jarak mereka hanya beberapa senti. Dan..

Apa itu?

Sesuatu melingkupi celana bagian depannya? Tempat dimana benda kebanggaannya besembunyi?

Sebuah..

Sebuah tangan?

Tangan Xi Luhan?

Bossnya yang seksi?

Sehun menggenggam nampan dengan erat, hormon remajanya benar-benar menganggu!

"Pastikan jika kau mengunci kandangnya dengan sempurna.." Luhan membisikkan kata-kata itu tepat di telinga Sehun, membuat nafasnya menggelitik leher Sehun.

"Kalau kau tidak ingin dia mengamuk"

Sreeet..

Luhan menaikkan resleting Sehun yang terbuka.

Sialnya terbuka.

Atau untungnya terbuka?

"Mengerti?" Luhan masih belum memindahkan tangannya dari celana bagian depan Sehun, tangannya menangkup benda itu dengan begitu sempurna.

Gulp.

Sehun hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Ayolah, jangan tegang sekarang!

"Good boy!" Luhan menepuk-nepuk gunduka itu dengan pelan kemudian tersenyum jahil.

"Sekarang silahkan letakkan nampan itu diatas mejaku kemudian tinggalkan ruangan ini." Luhan akhirnya menjauh dan kembali duduk di atas kursinya.

Detik kelima Sehun masih belum bergerak, Luhan masih menunggu.

Detik kesepuluh juga sama.

Detik kelimabelas..

"Mr. Oh Sehun?" Luhan setengah mati menahan tawanya melihat wajah Sehun yang menganga. Konyol!

Prang!

Sehun menjatuhkan nampannya kemudian berlari pergi.

Sehun rasa dia butuh ruangan tertutup.

Dan sabun.

TBC/END

no review=nolanjut.

Chap 1 udah siap tinggal post dan mungkin ada NC ahahahahaha keep review ya muachmuach.


	2. Chapter 1: Seduksi

"Sehun, bisa kau pijat aku? Belakangan ini aku merasa pegal" / "Bagaimana aku bisa memijatmu?" / "Kau bisa menunggangiku" / "Kuberi dua pilihan, kau yang menyentuhku, atau aku yang menyentuhmu"

**Naughty Boss**

Cast: Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

Others

Official Pair

Chapter 1

.

Desclaimer: Hun is Han's and Han is Hun's. This fic is belong to me.

.

No Bash

Review

Luhan meneguk air dengan kasar setelah Sehun meninggalkan ruangannya. Ia memikirkan bagaimana bisa ia melakukan hal hina seperti itu pada Sehun? Seorang mahasiswa yang menjadi anak buahnya.

"Luhan, kau pasti sudah gila" gumamnya kemudian tertawa cekikikan seperti orang gila.

Luhan tidak tau apa yang terjadi pada hormonnya, yang jelas begitu Sehun masuk ke dalam ruangannya tubuh Luhan terasa begitu panas.

Begitu mendamba.

Luhan bukan gadis yang mudah tergoda!

Apalagi begitu ia melihat celana Sehun yang belum teresleting, ia sudah memerintahkan tangan nakalnya agar tetap diam, tapi tangan mungilnya itu mengkhianatinya.

Tapi Luhan tidak menyesal, ternyata milik Sehun benar-benar pas di tangkupannya.

Sial, Luhan ingin menyentuhnya lagi.

Eh, apa?!

Dari dulu Luhan selalu menganggap teman-temannya menjijikkan karena terangsang hanya karena melihat seorang pria tampan, ia rasa perasaan 'terangsang' benar-benar bukan untuk perempuan. Menurutnya, perempuan itu merangsang bukan terangsang.

Dan Luhan termakan omongannya sendiri.

Dia basah hanya karena melihat kesempurnaan Sehun.

Dan Luhan pikir, ia harus bisa membuat Sehun menyentuhnya, apapun yang terjadi.

.

.

.

Setelah keluar dari ruangan Luhan, Sehun berlari menuju kamar mandi terdekat, masuk ke bilik kemudian menguncinya. Nafasnya terengah-engah, entah karena berlari atau karena gairah. Sehun melihat sesuatu yang menonjol di selangkangannya. Oh tidak, ini buruk.

Biar bagaimanapun Sehun hanyalah seorang beranjak dewasa yang memiliki hormon meledak-ledak. Khususnya hormon seksual. Apalagi ia laki-laki normal, melihat tubuh bossnya saja sudah terangsang apalagi jika disentuh bossnya.

Woah, benda sialan itu semakin memanjang.

"Oh. My. God. Bagaimana ini, tidak ada sabun disini!" Sehun menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Ia bisa saja menunggu benda itu jinak dengan sendirinya, tapi itu akan memakan waktu lama dan membuat orang lain curiga, lagipula rasanya akan sangat menyiksa.

Jika ia melakukannya tanpa sabun, tidak ada pelicin dan rasanya tidak akan sama.

Akhirnya setelah pertimbangan panjang Sehun pun membuka celananya dan membiarkan sesuatu yang buas itu terlepas dari kandangnya. Kepalanya yang memerah dan mulutnya yang sedikit basah membuat Sehun semakin kesal.

Ia memukul benda itu, membuatnya memantul-mantul "Kau memalukan dasar sialan!" maki Sehun, ia kemudian mengenggam benda buas itu sambil mengocoknya naik-turun. "Jika aku menceritakannya pada Kai maka aku yakin Kai akan menertawakanku sampai pagi." Sehun masih terus menggerutu. Ia selalu berkata pada Kai bahwa ia adalah lelaki berselera tinggi. Tidak mudah terangsang pada wanita sembarangan. Ia bahkan tidak menegang saat ia melihat seorang gadis telanjang dalam majalah.

Dan kini, bendanya itu malah menegang sempurnya hanya karena melihat tubuh bossnya yang bahkan masih tertutup baju.

Yeah, walaupun disentuh sedikit.

Tapi tetap saja inu memalukan! Apa jangan-jangan kalau ia bercinta dengan Luhan ia akan mengalami ejakulasi dini? Tidak!

Heh, apakah Sehun barusan membayangkan bercinta dengan Luhan?

Ha. Ha. Ha.

Tanpa Sehun sadari, kocokan tangannya semakin cepat saat ia membayangkan bercinta dengan Luhan.

.

.

.

Kai terus memandangi Sehun yang duduk di hadapannya. Sehun sudah menghela nafas sebanyak 12 kali dalam 5 menit jika Kai tidak salah hitung. Apakah beban Sehun benar-benar berat? Kai jadi merasa bersalah jika seperti ini.

"Hun? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kai sambil menggoncang bahu Sehun. Mereka sedang berada di kantin saat ini

Sehun menghela nafas yang ke 13 sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Kai "Aku baik" jawaban Sehun sama sekali tidak sesuai dengan cara ia mengatakannya.

Kai merasa semakin bersalah.

"Hun, ayolah jika kau terlalu lelah karena pekerjaan dan tugasmu kau berhenti saja bekerja. Lagipula motorku rusaknya tak terlalu parah. Aku hanya mengerjaimu saja" Kai berusaha menenangkan Sehun.

Andai Kai tau bahwa permasalahan Sehun sebenarnya adalah bossnya yang terlalu seksi dan mengundang..

"Tidak, Kai. Ini bukan tentang itu, lagipula aku harus bertanggung jawab karena motormu jatuh saat kukendarai" Sehun kembali menghela nafas. Yang ke 14 dalam kurun waktu 6 menit 30 detik.

Kai mengangguk-angguk sok mengerti "Jadi apa masalahmu?"

"Apa yang kau rasakan ketika melihat Kyungsoo noona berpakaian seksi?" Sehun akhirnya memutuskan untuk membicarakan sedikit masalahnya.

Yang jelas ia takkan menceritakan bagaimana bossnya menyentuh barang yang buas kemudian diakhiri dengan tepukan lembut yang menghasilkan Sehun harus menenangkannya di kamar mandi.

"Aku? Hah, tentu saja tergantung situasi dan kondisi. Jika ia berpakaian seksi di depan banyak orang maka aku akan menutupi tubuhnya dan membawanya ke dalam kamar untuk memberikan sedikit pelajaran mengenai kesopanan. Tapi jika ia berpakaian seksi hanya untuk menggodaku maka tentu saja aku akan bahagia dan memberikannya hadiah di kamar karena berhasil membuat Kim Jongin gembira" Kai menjawab dengan cepat, intinya sama saja, pada akhirnya Kai akan membawa Kyungsoo ke dalam kamar.

"Tunggu dulu-" Kai kembali berbicara, ia menyadari sesuatu.

Jangan katakan kalau Kai menyadari bahwa Sehun memiliki boss yang seksi dan menggoda.

"Kau menyukai Kyungsoo noonaku ya?! Hah?! Kau albino sialan aku akan membunuhmu, Kyungsoo noona milikku dan ia hanya boleh dimasuki olehku!" Kai memukul lengan Sehun bertubi-tubi.

"Ya!" Sehun mengunci pergerakan tangan Kai yang terus memukulnya "Aku tidak menyukai Kyungsoo noona-mu dan bisakah kau mengatakan sesuatu yang kotor dengan suara pelan karena seluruh kantin sedang memandang ke arahmu!" gerutu Sehun. Bagaimana bisa Kai berbicara tentang 'memasuki-dimasuki' dengan suara keras?

"Ups. Maaf." Kai akhirnya menyadari kebodohannya itu, ia menarik tangannya dari kuncian Sehun sebelum kembali memasang gaya sok kalemnya.

"Lalu, apa yang terjadi jika kau melihat gadis lain telanjang di hadapanmu?" tanya Sehun lagi.

"Hehehe" Kai tersenyum mesum "Tentu saja aku akan sangat senang, apalagi jika ia bertubuh seksi dan ramping.." Kai terus berceloteh.

Sehun tiba-tiba membulatkan matanya, Kai ada dalam masalah besar. Sosok di belakang tubuh Kai mengisyaratkan Sehun agar tetap diam.

"... ditambah lagi jika dadanya besar.." Kai terus melanjutkan ucapannya tanpa menyadari sesosok di belakangnya yang siap untuk menerkam.

".. bokong sintal dan padat" Kai terus berkhayal, sampai kemudian sebuah jambakan keras di rambut hitamnya mengacaukan khayalan kotornya "ARRRRGHH! Nuguyaa?!" Kai berteriak kemudian membalik tubuhnya.

Mata bulat itu semakin membulat.

"Oh, H-hai Kyungie chagi, hehehe" Kai menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Ia menelan ludahnya gugup, habis sudah! Ini semua karena Oh Sehun!

"Kim Jongin, kita selesai!" Kyungsoo berlari meninggalkan Kai yang masih kaget. Kai berbalik menatap Sehun dengan tatapan 'Ini semua salahmu!' kemudian berlari mengejar Kyungsoo.

Sehun tertawa habis-habisan, percayalah, saat Kyungsoo meminta putus pada Kai itu artinya nanti malam mereka akan menghabiskan malam panas yang panjang.

Sehun melihat arlojinya, saatnya bekerja, semoga Luhan tidak memanggilnya lagi. Kalau tidak ia tidak yakin bisa mengontrol hormonnya.

.

.

.

"Mr. Oh Sehun? Nona Luhan memanggilmu ke ruangannya sekarang, dan jangan biarkan ia menunggu!"

Sehun bisa mati karena serangan jantung. Hal yang tidak diinginkannya pun terjadi. Bukannya Sehun tidak ingin bertemu bossnya yang berdada bulat itu, ia hanya takut tak bisa menahan hormon remajanya. Oh sial!

Dengan langkah gemetaran Sehun berjalan menuju dimana ruangan Luhan berada, ia sudah memastikan celananya teresleting dengan sempurna dan tidak ada bagian-bagian lain yang cacat dari penampilannya.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Sehun mengetuk pintu besar itu sebanyak tiga kali. Tangannya berkeringat karena gugup.

Biip!

Pintu itu kemudian terbuka, menampilkan Luhan yang sedang membuka blazernya.

Gulp

Sehun menelan air liurnya, dengan penuh nafsu ia memandangi tubuh Luhan yang untungnya masih tertutup kemeja. Dan sialnya kemeja itu cukup transparan.

"Hai, Sehun"

.

.

.

Luhan hari ini ingin bertemu Sehun lagi. Ia harap Sehun dan dirinya dapat melakukan hal-hal yang menyenangkan disini.

Eh- apa?!

Keinginan untuk tidur dalam buaian Sehun begitu kuat melingkupinya. Demi Tuhan, Luhan bahkan sudah 24 dan Sehun masih 19! Luhan tidak pernah sekalipun merasakan hal ini pada saat masa remajanya, hormon seksual yang menggebu-gebu. Bagaimana jika Sehun membelai rambutnya, bagaimana jika Sehun perlahan-lahan membuka kancing kemejanya.. Bagaimana jika Sehun menjilati seluruh tubuhnya dengan lidahnya yang panas..

Argh!

Luhan pikir ia seperti pelacur saat ini.

Pelacur yang cantik.

Lihatlah ia bahkan mengenakan kemeja transparan dibalik blazernya untuk menggoda seorang bocah remaja.

Luhan. Sudah. Gila.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Suara ketukan pintu menyadarkan Luhan dari khayalan kotornya.

Luhan menghela nafas sebelum menekan sebuah tombol di mejanya.

Biip.

Begitu terdengar suara 'Biip' Luhan langsung mempersiapkan dirinya, ia membuka blazernya dengan cara yang sangat menggoda tepat ketika Sehun memandang ke arahnya.

Demi Tuhan, Luhan sebenarnya malu, tapi begitu melihat Sehun yang memandanginya dengan tatapan lapar, Luhan jadi semakin bersemangat untuk menggoda Sehun.

"Hai, Sehun"

Dari sekian banyak kata, kenapa kau malah menyapanya dasar Luhan bodoh!

Sehun terlihat begitu seksi dengan balutan seragam Office Boynya, sialan baju itu terlalu ketat sehingga memperlihatkan dada bidang Sehun. Dan apa? Kenapa mata Luhan tak bisa lepas dari tonjolan di tengah-tengah celana Sehun? Kenapa begitu.. besar?

"Luhan sajangnim?"

Ba-bagaimana rasanya?

"Ehm, Luhan sajangnim?"

Sepertinya begitu pas jika ditangkup oleh..

"Luhan Sajangnim?" Suara berat Sehun akhirnya mampu mengalihkan pandangan Luhan dari tonjolan itu.

"E-eh ya?" Luhan menatap wajah Sehun yang tampan, dengan bibir merah tipis..

Hentikan Xi Luhan!

"Maaf, tapi ada apa sajangnim memanggilku?" tanya Sehun, ia terlihat bingung.

"Tak apa kan jika aku mengunci pintu?" tanya Luhan, rencananya harus berhasil.

Rencana apa?

Tentu saja membuat Sehun menerjang dirinya!

Luhan merasa dirinya benar-benar bejat.

Sehun mengunci pintu "Eoh? tentu saja sajangnim"

"Panggil aku Luhan saja, kau tak perlu seformal itu" tegur Luhan.

Luhan meneguk liurnya kasar, perlahan ia berjalan mendekati Sehun. Ia gugup, bagaimana jika Sehun tidak menyukai bentuk tubuhnya?

"Luhan sajangnim," Suara berat Sehun menghentikan langkah Luhan.

Mati kau Luhan!

"Maafkan jika saya lancang tapi bisakah Anda kembali memakai blazer Anda?"

Tuh kan!

Luhan rasanya ingin menangis berguling-guling, rencananya gagal total!

Luhan tidak menyadari bibirnya membentuk lengkungan kebawah yang membuat Sehun mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"Maksudku, ehm, aku laki-laki yang beranjak dewasa dan kau adalah seorang wanita. Dan kita hanya berdua di ruangan tertutup ini, ehm aku tidak mau kelepasan.."

Wajah Luhan kembali cerah, itu artinya Sehun terangsang melihat tubuhnya! Luhan semakin semangat melancarkan aksinya.

"Aku tidak peduli, hari ini terlalu panas untukku" Luhan beralasan, tiba-tiba sebuah ide melintas di benaknya, ia membuka satu kancing teratas kemejanya, belahan dadanya sedikit terlihat saat ini.

Kyaaa Luhan malu! Tapi dia penasaran apakah Sehun terangsang atau tidak.

Sehun membuka mulutnya lebar. Itu artinya Sehun terangsang.

"Jika kau kepanasan kau bisa menurunkan suhu.." Sehun menggantungkan kalimatnya ketika Luhan memandanginya dengan tajam ".. ruangannya. Maafkan kelancanganku, Sajangnim, maksudku Luhan."

Anak ini sepertinya cukup kuat bertahan, Luhan harus melakukan sesuatu yang lebih ekstrim! Tapi tidak dengan cara menelanjangi dirinya sendiri. Ia mau Sehun yang menelanjanginya.

Aha!

"Sehun, bisa kau pijat aku? Aku merasa lelah belakangan hari ini" Keluh Luhan

Astaga, bagaimana bisa rusa polos seperti Luhan bertingkah liar seperti ini? Sehun benar-benar seorang pemancing gairah Luhan!

"N-ne?" Sehun menganga bodoh.

Luhan malah semakin gemas melihat tingkah Sehun yang menurutnya benar-benar imut. Pahanya mulai ia gerak-gerakkan karena gelisah.

"Apakah kau tidak mau? Baiklah kau bisa berhenti bekerja mulai besok" ancam Luhan.

Haha, Luhan terlihat seperti tante yang menyewa gigolo.

"B-Baiklah" Sehun akhirnya menuruti perkataan Luhan. Luhan menjauhi Sehun kemudian berjalan menuju sofa yang memang tersedia dan membaringkan dirinya tengkurap.

"Luhan?" Sehun menelan air liurnya gugup. Ia berjalan mendekati Luhan yang terlihat benar-benar nyaman di posisinya.

"Ya?" Luhan menjawab panggilan Sehun dengan santai.

"Bagaimana caranya aku bisa memijatmu jika posisimu.."

"Kau bisa menunggangiku, Sehun"

.

.

.

Kepala Sehun pusing karena gairah yang menggebu-gebu, dimulai dari pakaian Luhan yang terlalu transparan, kemudian dilanjutkan dengan Luhan yang membuka kancing teratas kemejanya, ditambah dengan Luhan yang tengkurap dan roknya yang tersingkap, kemudian diakhiri dengan Luhan yang meminta ditunggangi.

Sehun yakin 100% Luhan sedang menggodanya. Harus Sehun akui bahwa Luhan berhasil, tapi Sehun ingin Luhan terus menggoda lebih dari ini, ia akan bertahan demi memancing Luhan agar melakukan sesuatu yang sangat ekstrim!

Striptease di atas tumpukan dokumen misalnya.

Sehun akhirnya memutuskan untuk naik di pinggang Luhan, ia tumpukan dirinya pada lutut agar tidak membuat Luhan merasa berat.

"Apakah aku berat?" tanya Sehun basa basi, ia menyingkirkan helaian rambut Luhan yang menutupi leher jenjangnya ke samping.

"Ti-tidak" jawab Luhan gagap, ini pembalasan, gantian Sehun yang akan menggodanya.

Sehun mulai memberikan sentuhan-sentuhan lembut di leher Luhan yang mulus, mati-matian ia menahan bibirnya agar tidak ikut bekerja.

"Ehm.." Luhan tanpa sadar melenguh, entah karena geli atau apa.

"Apakah geli?" tanya Sehun, tangannya turun ke bahu Luhan menyingkap kemeja Luhan kesamping, tali hitam bra Luhan menarik perhatian Sehun, ia menarik tali itu dengan kuat kemudian menggesernya ke samping seperti halnya kemeja Luhan. Kini bahu Luhan menjadi sasaran empuk tangan Sehun. Ia memijat-mijat bahu Luhan dengan lembut, sesekali pinggang Sehun ikut bergerak sesuai dengan gerakan tangannya, membuat benda buas Sehun bergesekan dengan pinggang Luhan.

Sehun mendengar nafas Luhan yang memburu. Ha. Ha sekarang siapa yang menjadi boss disini?

Bosan dengan bahu Luhan, tangan Sehun bergerak ke sisi kanan dan kiri buah dada Luhan yang bulat. Sengaja menekan tangannya di bagian itu.

"Eeengggh!" Lenguhan Luhan pun lepas. Sehun menyeringai.

"Maaf, aku tak sengaja menyentuhnya. Maafkan kelancanganku" ujar Sehun penuh rasa bersalah.

Sehun memundurkan posisinya, ia kini berada di atas paha mulus Luhan, tangannya bergeriliya di pinggang Luhan yang ramping, memijatnya dengan lembut, Sehun memutuskan untuk menarik kemeja Luhan keluar dari roknya dan menaikkannya ke atas, pinggang Luhan telanjang saat ini. Sehun kembali menyentuh pinggang Luhan.

Mata Sehun tak berhenti menatap bongkahan pantat Luhan yang masih tertutup rok, entah karena bodoh atau memang sengaja, Sehun menarik rok Luhan ke bawah. Tidak sampai lepas memang, tetapi memperlihatkan sedikit belahan pantat Luhan. Sehun terkikik karena mendengar Luhan yang terpekik kecil karena ulahnya.

Sehun pun turun dari atas tubuh Luhan, ia mendudukkan tubuhnya di sofa single di samping tubuh Luhan yang tengkurap.

Luhan tanpa di beri aba-aba langsung duduk di pangkuan Sehun.

Oh.. Lihatlah rusa kecil yang bernafsu ini..

Dengan agresif Luhan menyerukkan kepalanya di lipatan leher Sehun dan menjilati leher Sehun dengan nafsu. Bukannya mendesah Sehun malah tertawa kecil sambil mengelus rambut Luhan. Luhan menghentikan aksinya kemudian memandang Sehun dengan bibir yang mengerucut.

"Kenapa tertawa?" tanya Luhan, ia pikir ia sudah cukup menggoda dengan penampilan berantakannya saat ini.

"Kau lucu, kenapa kau menggodaku, heum? Lu sajangnim?" tanya Sehun, ia melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Luhan.

Luhan menunduk malu, wajahnya memerah. Semangatnya untuk bercinta jadi pudar karena malu.

"A-aku tidak menggodamu!" bantah Luhan, mata rusanya menangkap dada Sehun yang bidang, lagi-lagi tangan nakal Luhan mengkhianatinya, tiba-tiba saja tangan itu sudah mengelus-elus dada Sehun.

"Apakah ini yang dimaksud tidak menggoda?"

Luhan akhirnya beranjak dari pangkuan Sehun "Aish, molla! Kau menyebalkan sekali! Kau orang pertama yang membuatku terangsang dan kau mempermalukanku! Kau kupecaaaaaatt!" Luhan mengamuk, tapi itu justru terlihat menggemaskan di mata Sehun.

"Maaf jika aku lancang.."

"Persetan dengan lancang Oh Sehun!" Luhan mengamuk, kau tau betapa menderitanya disaat gairahmu sudah memuncak, dirimu benar-benar mendamba tiba-tiba dipermainkan seperti ini, rasanya menyiksa.

Dan Sehun benar-benar menikmati Luhan yang tersiksa karena gairah, lihatlah penampilan Luhan saat ini, kemeja berantakan, tali bra yang turun, serta rok yang hanya menutupi 4/5 pantatnya, ah jangan lupakan rambut yang berantakan. Sehun jadi gemas sendiri melihatnya.

"Sehun ssi?" Luhan kembali berbicara, ia mendudukkan dirinya di sofa seberang Sehun.

"Ya?" balas Sehun, matanya menatap lurus pada dada Luhan yang hampir terlihat setengahnya.

"Apakah kau gay?"

Luhan pasti bercanda! Gay?! Tidakkah Luhan lihat bahwa sesuatu yang buas di balik celananya sudah menggila?!

"Tidak! Tentu saja tidak!" jawab Sehun cepat. Luhan pasti mengira ia gay karena tidak menyentuh Luhan.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak menyentuhku?! Haaaaaa! Kau membuatku malu malu malu malu sekaliii!" Luhan menggerak-gerakkan badannya brutal ia mengacak-acak rambutnya kemudian membenturkan kepalanya pada sandaran sofa.

"Tapi aku tadi menyentuhmu, Luhan!" Sehun beralasan, dia memang menyentuh Luhan bukan?

Luhan memandang Sehun dengan tatapan sengit "Maksudku bukan menyentuh seperti itu! Bodoh! Oh Sehun bodoh! Pantas saja kau menjadi Office Boy dasar bodoooohh!"

Sehun pun memutuskan untuk berdiri, ia membuka dua kancing teratas kemejanya kemudian berjalan menghadapi Luhan yang meringkuk di kursinya.

"K-kau mau apa?" Luhan memeluk lututnya sendiri, semakin mengkerdilkan tubuhnya.

Sehun menjilat bibirnya seseksi mungkin "Bukankah kau yang minta kusentuh?" Tangan Sehun mulai melepaskan kepala ikat pinggangnya, Sehun tersenyum melihat Luhan yang membulatkan matanya.

"S-sehun, ki-kita bisa mencobanya lain k-kali" Luhan ciut, kenapa tiba-tiba ia jadi takut?!

Sehun meletakkan tangannya di kedua lengan sofa, memenjarakan tubuh Luhan yang masih meringkuk.

"Kuberi dua pilihan, kau yang menyentuhku, atau aku yang menyentuhmu. Kau harus memilih salah satu"

.

.

.

TBC

HAHAHAHAH maaf NCnya gajadi ayaya yuyuyuyu chap depan deh depan ahaha.

Giliran ffnya mesum aja reviewnya cepet -_-

Oh ya, author bakalan update tiap sabtu minggu ya karena kalo hari biasa sibuk hehe.

MAKASIH YANG UDAH REVIEW AKU SAYANG KALIAN CEMUANYAAA

keep review ya kalo mau lanjut. EHEHEHE.

Lavvvvv

xoxo


	3. Chapter 2: Ronde Satu

"Hun! Jangan difoto!" /

"Untuk kenang-kenangan, kau perawan pertamaku, Luhan. Sekalian buatku beronani" / "Sial!" / "Nanti ku kirimkan padamu, siapa tau kau ingin bermasturbasi" / "Menjijikkan, Sehun!" / "Tidak, bagiku ini menggairahkan"

**Naughty Boss**

Cast: Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

Others

Official Pair

Chapter 1

.

Desclaimer: Hun is Han's and Han is Hun's. This fic is belong to me.

.

No Bash

Review

"Kuberi dua pilihan, kau yang menyentuhku, atau aku yang menyentuhmu. Kau harus memilih salah satu"

Aroma tubuh Sehun yang begitu kuat benar-benar membuat Luhan lemah, tidak bisakah ia mendapatkan keduanya?

Ia benar-benar ingin menyentuh Sehun, mengelusi seluruh bagian tubuh Sehun, dan bahkan Luhan ingin bermain dengan benda buas di balik celana Sehun.

Tapi,..

IA JUGA INGIN DISENTUH!

Oke, tahan Luhan.

Ia juga ingin Sehun membelai seluruh tubuhnya, memainkan buah dadanya, menepuk-nepuk pantatnya, menyelipkan jarinya di kewanitaan Luhan.

Tunggu dulu..

Siapa yang boss disini?

Luhan tentu saja! Jadi seharusnya ia yang memerintah Sehun!

"Heh, disini aku yang seharusnya memerintahmu!" Luhan akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya, menantang Sehun. Luhan bisa melihat senyuman Sehun, atau seringaian?

"Baiklah, kau bossnya dan aku akan menuruti apa yang kau perintahkan. Jadi.. apa maumu?" Sehun akhirnya mengalah ia kembali ke posisinya semula, kini Sehun dan Luhan kembali berhadap-hadapan.

Nah, sekarang Luhan bingung harus bagaimana. Ia tau bagaimana cara bercinta, tentu saja lebih dari sebatas sebuah-penis-yang-akan-memasuki-vagina. Luhan bahkan tau berbagai macam posisi bercinta, tapi.. bagaimana cara ia memintanya pada Sehun?

'Sehun masuki aku!'

Itu terlalu frontal.

'Sehun ayo bermain'

Bermain apa?

'Sehun fuck me hard'

Tidak tidak.

'Sehun rasuki aku'

Sedikit mistis.

'Sehun, sentuh aku sepuasmu sayang, manjakan aku'

Terlalu tante-tante.

'Sehun ayo bercinta'

Hell, mereka bahkan tak saling mencintai!

'Hunnie, Hannie mau penis Hunnie memasuki Hannie'

Menjijikkan.

'Shhh, Sehun daddy, Lulu mau..'

Hell- bagaimana bisa Luhan berpikir untuk berkata seperti itu?!

Apakah Luhan harus membuka celana Sehun dan langsung menduduki penisnya?

Cih, itu tidak menyenangkan sama sekali.

"Sehun, sentuh aku" Luhan akhirnya membuka suara setelah sekian lama berfikir.

"Baiklah" Sehun mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Luhan, ia menangkupkan tangannya pada kedua bongkahan di..

Wajah Luhan.

Eh apa?

Pipi?!

Sehun menyentuh Luhan di pipinya?!

Luhan tidak tau apakah Sehun benar-benar bodoh atau tolol atau idiot.

Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya kasar "Eeerghhhh!" Kemudian dilanjutkan dengan geraman frustasi.

"Kenapa? Ada yang salah?" Sehun menekankan tangannya yang ada di pipi Luhan, membuat wajah Luhan terlihat aneh.

Luhan melepaskan tangan Sehun dengan kasar, tanpa disengaja, kuku Sehun menggores pipi mulus Luhan, tidak berdarah memang, tapi cukup membuat seorang Xi Luhan meringis.

"Aaah!" Luhan mengelus-elus pipinya. Sial, desahannya seharusnya digunakan karena kenikmatan bukan karena kesakitan akibat goresan di pipi!

Sehun terlihat panik, ia dekatkan hidungnya ke wajah Luhan dan menggesekkannya disana kemudian diakhiri dengan sebuah ciuman lembut.

Deg!

Luhan mengedip-ngedipkan matanya, bibir Sehun begitu lembut saat menyentuh pipinya, membuat semua bagian tubuhnya terasa panas.

"Luhan.." Sehun mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga Luhan, ia menyebutkan nama Luhan dengan sedikit mendesah, ujung bibirnya bahkan sampai menyentuh daun telinga Luhan.

"Y-ya?" Luhan tiba-tiba menjadi gugup.

Sehun menjepit ujung daun telinga Luhan dengan bibirnya, lidahnya berputar-putar pada piercing telinga Luhan.

"Luhan.." Sehun kembali menggumamkan nama Luhan.

"A-apa?"

"Aku letih jika menungging begini, lebih baik aku yang duduk dan kau bisa kupangku" Sehun mengeluh, ya memang sih posisi Sehun sedikit kurang nyaman, Luhan sih enak bisa duduk dengan tenang, sedangkan Sehun harus menungging untuk mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Luhan.

"Tak kusangka proses untuk melakukan seks memakan waktu lama" gerutu Luhan dengan suara pelan sambil berdiri.

"Kau tidak sabaran sekali sih" Sehun mendudukkan dirinya di sofa yang sempat Luhan duduki kemudian menepuk-nepuk pahanya, memerintahkan Luhan untuk duduk di atasnya, mungkin.

Mata Luhan tak lepas dari tonjolan di tengah-tengah celana Sehun, entah mendapat dorongan dari mana, bukannya duduk di pangkuan Sehun, Luhan malah menekan tonjolan itu dengan jari telunjuknya.

Luhan membuka mulutnya, merasakan sensasi aneh saat menyentuh benda itu, keras tapi empuk. Arghh!

Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya dari gundukan Sehun ke wajah tampannya, Luhan melihat Sehun tersenyum, entah apa arti dari senyuman Sehun itu.

"Hun?" Luhan mulai memutar-mutar jari telunjuknya di atas gundukan itu. "Boleh dibuka tidak?" tanyanya lagi, tangannya kini mengelus-elus gundukan itu bagai anak kucing.

"Memangnya apa yang ingin kau lihat?" Pancing Sehun, mati-matian ia menahan dirinya agar tidak langsung memasuki Luhan.

"Err" Luhan menangkupkan tangannya di gundukan itu, benar-benar pas. "Aku ingin melihat sesuatu yang buas sedang mengamuk" jawab Luhan.

"Hah? Katakan padaku apa nama benda itu!"

Oh Sehun adalah bajingan terbrengsek yang pernah Luhan temui.

Tapi semua itu termaafkan karena Sehun seksi. Ya, semua dosa Sehun terampuni karena ia seksi, menurut Luhan.

Luhan sudah hendak mengatakan 'penis' tapi kata-kata itu seolah tertahan di ujung lidahnya, otaknya berputar mencari-cari kata lain selain 'penis'.

"Kenjantananmu?" jawab Luhan, ia mulai mendudukkan dirinya di atas paha Sehun.

"Itu istilah, aku mau kau menyebutkan nama aslinya"

"Baiklah, aku ingin melihat penismu, jadi bolehkah aku, Oh Sehun yang terhormat?" Luhan akhirnya menyerah dan mengucapkan kata nista itu.

"Semua terserah padamu, Ratuku" Sehun menggoda Luhan, ia mengelus paha dalam Luhan yang memang terekspose karena roknya yang begitu pendek.

Luhan berjengit kaget, rasanya seperti mendapat setruman. Dan ia ingin lebih dari sentuhan di paha.

Luhan mulai mengarahkan tangannya ke resleting Sehun sebelum Sehun mencekal lengannya.

"Tidakkah sebaiknya kita melakukannya di hotel?"

Oh Tuhan, cobaan apa lagi?! Luhan hanya ingin penis Sehun memasukinya dan mengapa hal sesederhana itu memerlukan waktu hampir 2 jam?!

Tapi Luhan rasa Sehun benar, jika mereka ada di hotel maka mereka bebas melakukannya sampai pagi.

Hahaha, Luhan senang hanya dengan membayangkan terus disentuh sampai pagi.

"Baiklah, tapi aku harus merapikan penampilanku dulu"

.

.

.

Cklek.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 5.

Sehun mengunci pintu kamar hotel sebelum ia melihat Luhan sudah membuka kemeja dan roknya, sehingga hanya menyisakan pakaian dalam.

Sialan, tubuh Luhan benar-benar menonjol di bagian yang tepat!

Tangan Sehun tiba-tiba ditarik oleh Luhan, Luhan mendorong Sehun hingga Sehun kini sudah terduduk di atas kasur.

"Aku tidak akan bermain-main lagi, Oh Sehun yang terhormat"

Dan Luhan memulai aksinya, ia membuka resleting celana Sehun, menurunkan celana Sehun hingga sebatas paha, kemudian celana dalam Sehun. Karena wajah Luhan yang terlalu dekat, saat Luhan membuka celana dalam Sehun, sesuatu yang buas itu langsung menampar pipi Luhan dengan lembut.

Luhan ciut. Pikirannya kabur, padahal di mobil dia sudah menyusun hal-hal apa saja yang harus dilakukan ketika melakukan seks dengannOh Sehun.

Tapi kini semuanya kabur.

Luhan hanya bisa menganga melihat lambang kejantanan seorang Oh Sehun, ia bahkan jadi takut kewanitaannya akan robek dan longgar. Atau bahkan tidak muat.

Kejantanan itu benar-benar sempurna, bahkan wanita suci pun akan ingin dimasuki olehnya. Batangnya lurus, panjang dan besar, seolah mengatakan kalau ia mampu memuaskanmu hingga kau kelelahan.

Kepalanya merah menggoda untuk dicium dihisap dan dimainkan. Benda itulah yang akan memuaskan Luhan sore ini.

Luhan senang akan hal itu.

"Lakukan pekerjaanmu, jangan hanya memandanginya Luhan. Kukira kau benar-benar ingin menyentuhnya, tapi ternyata kau tidak. Lebih baik kumasukkan lagi dia" pancing Sehun, ia tau Luhan sedang mengagumi benda buasnya. Dan Sehun menyukai ekspresi Luhan yang bernafsu seperti itu.

Dengan cepat Luhan menggenggam kejantanan Sehun, cih bahkan kedua kepalan tangannya masih belum bisa menutupi keseluruhan batang itu.

"Hunnie?" Luhan mulai menggunakan panggilan imut itu untuk Sehun, genggamannya ia lepas, digantikan dengan elusan-elusan lembut disepanjang batang itu.

"Yes, Hannie?" jawab Sehun, mati-matian ia menahan desahannya. Malu jika punya kejantanan besar jika hanya dielus saja sudah mendesah.

"Hunnie, kenapa dia begitu besar?" Luhan mendongakkan wajahnya untuk melihat Sehun. Luhan terlihat benar-benar seperti manusia setengah rusa yang bergairah.

"Tentu saja karena aku menumbuhkannya dengan baik." Jawab Sehun bangga. Sebenarnya, Sehun tidak terlalu percaya diri dengan 'ukurannya' tapi jika Luhan mengatakannya 'besar' maka Sehun bangga akan hal itu.

Luhan terdiam, ia melepaskan tangannya dari penis Sehun dan duduk di sebelah Sehun. Entah kenapa semangat bercintanya luntur kembali.

"Hun, apakah aku terlihat seperti gadis murahan?" tanya Luhan tiba-tiba.

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya, heh? Murahan katanya? Luhan bahkan terlihat lebih mahal dibandingkan seluruh dunia.

Berlebihan memang, tapi Luhan mampu membuat Sehun memujanya dalam waktu kurang dari 3 hari.

"Tentu saja tidak, menurutku kau hanya penasaran." jawab Sehun, ia mengelus rambut Luhan dengan lembut.

Ugh, sekarang Sehun yang terlihat seperti om-om.

"Penasaran?" Luhan menolehkan wajahnya, menatap bibir Sehun.

Sebenarnya Luhan ingin menatapnmata Sehun, hanya saja ia takut.

"Ya, kau penasaran akan bagaimana rasanya seks, mungkin gairahmu terpendam selama beberapa tahun dan ketika melihat makhluk seksi sepertiku, gairahmu memuncak, dan boom! Kau memang terlihat sedikit liar tapi tidak murahan, kurasa." Sehun berceloteh panjang, jemari nakalnya mulai mengelus-elus perut rata Luhan.

"Jadi.." Sehun menurunkan tangannya, tepat berada di titik terbawah perut Luhan "Maukah kau menuntaskan rasa penasaranmu, err BabyLu?" Sehun membisikkan kata-kata itu tepat di telinga Luhan, sesekali lidahnya menjilati telinga rusa itu.

"Cih," Luhan mendengus meremehkan, sepertinya gairahnya mulai terpancing. Lagi "Siapa yang kau sebut Baby?" Luhan mendudukan dirinya di atas paha Sehun, perutnya bergesekan dengan kepala benda buas milik Sehun. Luhan mendorong bahu Sehun tanpa tenaga, tapi Sehun mengerti maksudnya dan membaringkan tubuhnya.

"Kau yang Baby disini, Oh Sehun" lanjut Luhan, tangannya dengan cepat membuka kancing seragam Sehun, dan Sehun hanya mengelus pinggang Luhan untuk semakin merangsang rusa itu. Luhan memajukan posisinya, ia kini duduk di atas perut Sehun.

Setelah berhasil membuka kemeja Sehun, Luhan terdiam.

"Apa?" tanya Sehun bingung, tak mungkin kan Luhan tiba-tiba ciut lagi?

"Setelah ini aku harus apa? Aku sudah menelanjangimu dan aku bahkan masih memakai pakaian dalam." Luhan mengatakannya seolah mengenakan pakaian dalam saat seks adalah haram hukumnya.

"Baiklah, Nona Luhan, Baby Sehun mau susunya" Sehun ingin memutar posisi mereka tapi Luhan mencegahnya.

"Aku bossnya! Aku yang memimpin!" kata Luhan. Sehun hanya bisa pasrah, lihat siapa yang akan memimpin nanti.

Tangan Sehun bergerak ke belakang punggung Luhan, mencari kaitan branya kemudian melepaskannya dengan cepat, tapi Sehum tidak langsung melepaskan bra itu. Sehun kembali mendudukkan dirinya, dan Luhan berada di pangkuannya saat ini, Sehun mengangkat tubuh Luhan agar kepalanya dapat sejajar dengan buah dada Luhan. Luhan dengan posisi setengah berdiri dengan lutut sebagai tumpuan sedangkan Sehun mulai menggigit cup bra Luhan sebelah kiri kemudian menariknya kebawah, dan melakukan hal yang sama pada sebelah kanan. Sehun merasa matanya yang suci kini bertambah suci begitu melihat keindahan Luhan, Luhan menggigit bibirnya karena kesal. Oh ayolah Oh Sehun, sentuh Luhan!

"Mom? Bolehkah Sehun minum susu sekarang?"

A-apa?! Mom?!

Luhan sering mendengar daddy-kink, tapi mommy-kink?

Please, jangan membuat Luhan semakin terlihat seperti tante-tante.

Luhan ingin protes tapi tiba-tiba kepalanya pusing saat ia rasakan sesuatu mengelus buah dadanya.

"S-Sehun?" Luhan memejamkan matanya, memfokuskan dirinya pada kenikmatan yang Sehun berikan.

"Ayolah, Xi Luhan, tadi kau bilang aku yang Baby disini, kenapa kau tidak menggunakan kata Baby di depan namaku? Huh?" protes Sehun, tangannya masih mengelusi kedua buah dada Luhan, tidak sampai meremas, hanya mengelus.

Dan itu membuat Luhan frustasi.

"Baby Sehuunn?" Luhan meletakkan tangannya di atas tangan Sehun, meminta Sehun untuk meremas buah dadanya.

"Mom, jangan ganggu Sehun, Sehun tidak suka diperintah" Sehun tidak menurut, ia masih setia mengelusi buah dada Luhan.

Luhan menggeram marah, "Sehun!" tanpa sadar ia meneriakkan nama Sehun.

"Baiklah, Mom, Sehun tidak akan nakal lagi." Sehun menangkupkan kedua tangannya di atas buah dada Luhan dengan kencang kemudian menggerakkannya naik turun dengan cepat.

Luhan pernah mendengar tentang meremas buah dada tapi ia baru tau tentang menaik-turunkan buah dada.

Luhan menggigit bibirnya, ia malu untuk mendesah, walaupun sentuhan Sehun benar-benar membuatnya ingin mendesah.

"Mom, mommy bisa mendesah jika mommy ingin, Sehun akan senang mendengarnya. Itu artinya Sehun melakukannya dengan baik, dan Sehun bukan anak nakal." pancing Sehun, ia menghentikan kegiatannya menaik turunkan buah dada Luhan, kini ibu jarinya memainkan nipple Luhan yang menegang, menekannya ke dalam buah dada Luhan. Jari telunjuknya ikut serta memainkan nipple itu, memilin-milinnya bersama dengan ibu jari Sehun, dan menjepitnya dengan keras.

"Sehun!" Luhan berteriak ketika Sehun menjepit nipplenya. Lumayan sakit. Tapi rasanya tidak buruk.

"Ups, maafkan Sehun, mommy. Sehun salah." Sehun memasang wajah menyesal, tapi tangannya masih tetap memainkan nipple Luhan.

"Ughh, look at this slutty nipples" Sehun menyentik-nyentil nipple Luhan kemudian tertawa kecil.

"Luhan, aku benar-benar suka permainan ini" gumam Sehun, kini ia mulai meremas buah dada Luhan.

"Sehunnieeeh, sshh Baby Sehun uuhhh" Luhan mendesah liar, tangannya mengacak-acak rambut Sehun yang halus.

"Mommy, Sehun mau susu tapi kenapa tidak keluar?" Sehun masih giat meremas buah dada Luhan, kepalanya mendongak untuk melihat ekspresi nikmat Luhan.

"Baby Sehun mau susu?" Luhan berusaha berbicara di tengah-tengah desahannya.

"Yes, mom" jawab Sehun.

"Hisap, baby!" Luhan mengarahkan buah dada kirinya ke kepala Sehun, nipplenya menyentuh bibir Sehun yang tertutup.

"Mommy bercanda? Buah dada mommy begitu besar, bagaimana bisa Sehun menghisap semuanya? Mulut Sehun kan kecil!" Sehun menggerutu sok polos, ia ingin membuat Luhan kesal dan berkata kotor.

"Nipplenya Baby, hisap nipplenya!" Luhan semakin memajukan dadanya.

"Sehun tidak tau apa itu nipple, Mom" Sehun benar-benar ingin membuat Luhan berkata kotor.

"Kau Oh Sehun bajingan brengsek, buka mulutmu dan hisap putingku"

Dan Sehun berhasil~

Sehun membuka bibirnya dan memasukkan nipple Luhan ke dalam mulutnya, menghisapnya dengan rakus, membasahi ujungnya dengan lidah dan sesekali menggigitnya.

Luhan mendesah seperti orang gila, buah dada yang satunya ia manjakan sendiri. Dan Luhan merasa celana dalamnya benar-benar basah.

"Sehuun, satu lagi, Baby" Luhan menarik paksa buah dada kirinya dan dengan cepat menggantinya dengan sebelah kanan.

"Feels good, Mom?" tanya Sehun di tengah-tengah hisapannya.

"Of course, Baby"

Sehun melepaskan hisapannya dari buah dada Luhan, tangannya bergerak ke bawah, ke pantat Luhan.

"Mom?" Sehun meremas-remas pantat Luhan dengan tempo pelan.

"Apa?" Luhan menolehkan kepalanya ke bawah, sebenarnya tujuannya untuk melihat wajah Sehun, tapi yang terlihat olehnya malah buah dadanya sendiri yang basah dan memerah.

Sehun memang brutal.

"Susunya tetap tidak mau keluar, Sehun rasa, susunya tidak keluar dari situ" Sehun memasang wajah kecewa, tapi tangannya tetap meremas pantat Luhan.

"Tidak bisakah Mommy berbaring? Sehun mau mencari tempat dimana Sehun bisa minum susu" Sehun merebahkan tubuh Luhan dengan lembut, badannya langsung ia posisikan di antara paha Luhan yang terbuka lebar. Dengan sangat jelas, Sehun bisa melihat jejak basah di celana dalam Luhan.

Sehun menggesekkan jari telunjuknya di jejak basah itu, sesekali menekannya kecil.

"Hun-aahh.." Luhan mendesah "Apa yang kau lakukan di sana?" tanya Luhan, kewanitaannya seperti di sentuh oleh sesuatu dan Luhan suka itu.

"Sepertinya disini aku bisa mendapatkan susu, Mom" Sehun membuka celana dalam Luhan dengan cepat. Entah karena refleks atau apa Luhan malah membalikkan badannya, walaupun sedikit susah karena Sehun berada di tengah pahanya. Sehun mengerutkan kening, kecewa karena tidak sempat melihat segitiga emas milik Luhan.

Tapi, tak apalah, pantat Luhan juga enak untuk dilihat.

"Mom, kenapa berbalik?" tanya Sehun

Luhan tak menjawab, sebenarnya ia malu, bagaimana jika ia tidak bisa memuaskan Sehun?

"Mom, ayolah, berbalik lagi" Sehun meremas-remas kedua bongkahan itu layaknya adonan kue.

Luhan pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk berbalik, Luhan dapat melihat mata Sehun yang terfokus pada bagian bawah tubuhnya.

"Aku sering lihat majalah porno tapi aku benar-benar tidak tau bentuknya akan seperti ini" Sehun mengucapkan kata-kata itu dengan santai.

"Cih, bohong, memangnya kau belum pernah tidur dengan siapapun?" gerutu Luhan. Luhan yakin pria seperti Sehun paling tidak pernah meniduri 5 gadis perawan.

Yeah, walaupun kemungkinan besar para gadis itulah yang menggoda Sehun.

"Serius, Luhan, aku belum pernah melihat yang nyata seperti ini" Sehun berusaha meyakinkan Luhan. Hey, ini memang kali pertamanya!

"Jangan berbo- Yaa! Apa itu?!" Luhan menggantungkan kalimatnya ketika ia rasakan sesuatu yang halus dan lembut menggelitiki kewanitaannya.

Ternyata Sehun sedang menciumi paha dalam Luhan, sehingga rambut Sehun menggelitik kewanitaan Luhan.

"Hanya dengan rambut saja sudah begitu, apalagi dengan milikku" Sehun meremehkan Luhan.

"Mom, kurasa disini akan ada air. Kau juga haus kan, Mom? Jadi kurasa aku bisa meminum punyamu dan kau bisa meminum punyaku" Sehun kembali ke permainan, ia posisikan tubuhnya di atas tubuh Luhan tetapi menghadap sebaliknya.

Kepalanya tepat berada di atas kewanitaan Luhan dan kejantanannya sudah menampar-nampar pipi Luhan.

"Sehun, aku mau diatas!" Lagi-lagi sikap otoriter Luhan keluar, Sehun pun mau tidak mau memutar posisi mereka.

Kini Luhan yang berada di atas, Luhan merapikan rambutnya yang mengganggu kemudian mulai menggenggam milik Sehun yang tambah menegang.

"Baby Sehun, bagaimana ini? Aku takut tidak muat.." adu Luhan, tangan kanannya mulai mengocok milik Sehun, sedangkan tangan kirinya memainkan testis Sehun.

"Pasti muat Mom, buka mulutmu lebar-lebar" Sehun belum melakukan apapun pada kewanitaan Luhan, masih memandanginya dan mencium aroma khasnya.

Luhan menjulurkan lidahnya untuk menjilat setetes precum Sehun, dan rasanya manis! Itu artinya Sehun makan dengan baik selama ini.

"Lu.." Sehun menggeram ketika Luhan mulai memainkan Lidahnya, tangan kecil Luhan yang nakal pun ikut serta memanjakan kejantanannya.

Lidah Luhan mulai berani menyusuri kejantanan Sehun, dari batangnya sampai kepala, ia melakukannya dengan cepat dan panas. Luhan juga mengemut dua bola Sehun secara bergantian, menghasilkan bunyi 'Plop' yang menggairahkan.

Sehun juga memulai aksinya, ia melebarkan bibir vagina Luhan dan memainkan klitorisnya.

"Hun.. aaahhh shh, apa itu? Apa yang kau sentuh?" Luhan menghentikan aktifitasnya, ia mendongak untuk melihat Sehun yang sedang memainkannya.

"Klitoris, Mom, kau mau lagi? Ah, jangan berhenti menjilatiku Mom, rasanya dingin" Sehun kembali menyentuh klitoris Luhan, kini ia menjepitnya lembut.

Luhan mulai memfokuskan dirinya pada kejantanan Sehun, ia juga harus bisa memberikan kenikmatan pada Sehun. Luhan membuka mulutnya dan mengulum milik Sehun yang benar-benar besar. Luhan bisa merasakan urat-urat di sekitar milik Sehun di lidahnya.

"Shhh, Lu.. Lebih dalam.. Luhan Mommy.." pinta Sehun, jemarinya menyusuri kewanitaan Luhan yang sudah sangat basah.

Karena perintah Sehun, Luhan semakin memperdalam kulumannya pada batamg Sehun, walaupun tetap tidak sampai semuanya.

"Eeengg!" Luhan membulatkan matanya ketika sesuatu yang basah menyapa kewanitaannya, itu pasti lidah Sehun!

Sehun memang sedang memainkan lidahnya di kewanitaan Luhan, bibirnya ia tangkupkan disitu dan menyedot cairan Luhan dengan brutal.

"Sehun ahhh!" Luhan melepaskan kulumannya karena ia tak dapat menahan desahannya.

Selain lidah Sehun yang menusuk-nusuk lubangnya, gigi Sehun yang menggesek klitorisnya benar benar memberikan sensasi menyenangkan bagi tubuh Luhan.

Setelah terbiasa, Luhan kembali memasukkan kejantanan Sehun ke dalam mulutnya. Lidahnya ia mainkan di ujung kepalanya.

Luhan terus menyedot kejantanan Sehun, berharap sperma Sehun bisa memenuhi rongga mulutnya, tapi Sehun benar-benar tangguh, walaupun sudah mengeluarkan precum tapi benda itu belum menyemburkan sperma Sehun.

"Sehun-aaah sudah!" Luhan bosan ia ingin segera dimasuki Sehun.

"Sebentar, Mom" Sehun masih menjilati kewanitaan Luhan, jarinya ia gunakan untuk menusuk-nusuk lubang Luhan dan meremas pantat Luhan.

"Kubilang sudaaah!" Luhan menggenggam kejantanan Sehun dengan erat.

"Aah! Sakit Mom!" Gerutu Sehun, namun pada akhirnya ia melepaskan bibirnya dari kewanitaan Luhan.

Luhan mengatur posisinya, ia berjongkok di atas kejantanan Sehun saat ini. Ia tau ini akan sakit tapi gairahnya benar-benar butuh terpuaskan.

"Luhan, jangan" Sehun mencegah pinggang Luhan yang sudah mulai turun.

"Lu, ini kali pertamamu kan?" tanya Sehun, dijawab anggukan oleh Luhan.

Bukannya Sehun tidak mau, hanya saja, jika Luhan yang bekerja, apalagi disaat pertamanya, rasanya akan lebih sakit dibandingkan Sehun yang bekerja.

"Aku yang diatas." pinta Sehun.

"Tidak mau!" Luhan keras kepala, ia semakin menurunkan pinggangnya, namun tangan Sehun semakin erat memegang pinggangnya.

"Luhan, itu akan sangat sakit. Aku ingin memuaskanmu, bukan menyakitimu, Lu" bujuk Sehun.

Sejenak Luhan berpikir. Apakah akan sangat sakit? Ya sudahlah untuk kali ini dia akan mengalah pada Oh Sehun.

"Baiklah" Luhan akhirnya membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Sehun, tapi berkata-kata ia langsung membuka lebar kakinya, tidak ada kata malu lagi di benaknya. Ada sih tapi sudah tertutup gairah.

Sehun memosisikan dirinya di depan paha Luhan yang terbuka.

"Mom.." Sehun kembali memulai permainan "Sehun harus apa?" Sehun bertanya sok polos. Tangannya bergeriliya di kewanitaan Luhan yang becek.

"Masukkan, Sehun aaahh ssh Sehun, jarimu ahh" Luhan mendesah ketika Sehun mulai mengeluar masukkan jarinya ke dalam lubang Luhan.

"Mommy suka?" tanya Sehun provokatif.

"Hun-ahhh" Luhan menggerak-gerakkan pantatnya, demi Tuhan ia benar-benar bernafsu sekarang.

Sehun terus mengeluar masukkan jarinya di dalam lubang Luhan yang terasa basah, suara kecipak semakin menambah semangat Sehun. Entah mendapat ide apa, Sehun tiba-tiba mengambil ponselnya dan memotret kewanitaan Luhan bersama dengan jarinya yang terlihat basah.

"Hun! Jangan difoto!" Luhan menutup kewanitaannya dengan kedua tangan.

"Untuk kenang-kenangan, kau perawan pertamaku, Luhan." jelas Sehun "Sekalian buatku beronani" tambahnya.

"Sial!" Maki Luhan.

Sehun kini mengarahkan kamera ponselnya ke kejantanannya sendiri kemudian memotretnya.

"Nanti ku kirimkan padamu, siapa tau kau ingin bermasturbasi" Sehun menunjukkan gambar kejantanannya pada Luhan.

"Menjijikkan, Sehun!" Luhan menggerutu.

"Tidak, bagiku ini menggairahkan"

"Terserah, sekarang cepat masuki aku" pinta Luhan, ia menepuk-nepuk kewanitaannya sendiri seakan mengatakan 'bertahanlah, dan lakukan tugasmu dengan baik'

"Tidak sabaran ya, Mom?" Sehun meletakkan handphonenya di tempat aman kemudian kembali memasukkan jarinya ke dalam lubang Luhan, kali ini dua jari.

"Sakit?" tanya Sehun.

"Tidak, hanya asing.." jawab Luhan sambil memejamkan matanya menahan nikmat.

"Kurasa sudah cukup" Sehun mengeluarkan jarinya, ia mengocok sedikit kenjantananya yang basah karena saliva Luhan kemudian mengarahkannya pada kewanitaan Luhan, iseng Sehun menggesek-gesekkannya disana.

"Sehun baby.. Ohhh lagi!" Luhan memilin nipplenya sendiri sambil mendesah.

"Okay, Mom" Sehun kembali menggesekkan kejantanannya di kewanitaan Luhan.

"Feels good, baby.. shh ahh, masukkan saja Hun.."

"Arasseo" Sehun mencari-cari lubang Luhan, ia menekankan kejantanannya sembarang tapi tidak masuk-masuk, entah karena kepalanya yang terlalu besar atau lubang Luhan yang kecil.

"Hunnie, kau tidak bisa menemukan lubangku?" tanya Luhan, woah, dia sudah bisa berbicara kotor rupanya.

Luhan pun menggenggam batang Sehun, mengarahkannya ke lubangnya sendiri "Disini, baby" kata Luhan, Sehun pun tersenyum bangga, Luhan benar-benar liar.

"Aku masuk, Lu"

Sehun mendorong penisnya perlahan, penetrasi untuk pertama kalinya memang sulit.

"Aaahh..." Luhan mendesah kesakitan, kuku-kuku tajamnya ia tancapkan di punggung Sehun.

"Tahan Lu.." Sehun kembali mendorong kejantanannya masuk, pelan tapi pasti.

"Huuun ahhh!" Luhan mencakari punggung Sehun dengan brutal, seharusnya ia gunting kuku dulu sebelum melakukan seks. Sehun pasti merasa perih saat ini.

Jleb!

Akhirnya kejantanan Sehun masuk seluruhnya, Luhan menggigit bahu Sehun untuk menahan teriakan kesakitannya.

"Sakit?" tanya Sehun, ia sebenarnya sudah tau jawabannya.

"Tentu saja bodoh!" Maki Luhan.

"Cih, tadi siapa yang ingin cepat dimasuki" gerutu Sehun, ia masih belum bergerak, membiarkan Luhan menyesuaikan diri walaupun sebenarnya ia benar-benar ingin bergerak karena Luhan mencengkramnya dengan begitu erat, membungkusnya bagaikan selimut.

"Bergerak, Sehun" Luhan akhirnya meminta Sehun bergerak.

Sehun pun mulai menaikkan pinggangnya.

Oh Sial sial sial sial sial, lubang Luhan ketat sekali!

"Luhan.. Kau sialan, ketat sekali, Lu.." kata Sehun sambil menggerakkan pinggulnya perlahan.

"Aaashhh" Luhan masih sedikit kesakitan "Aku menganggap itu sebagai pujian, Sehun, dan ini hadiahmu" Luhan mengetatkan otot kewanitaannya, membuat Sehun mengerang frustasi.

"Fuck you Luhan!"

"Kau sedang melakukannya, Oh" Luhan kembali mengetatkan ototnya "Aaahh Sehun, ah ah ah ah" Luhan mulai mendesah keenakan, Sehun menggerakkan kejantanannnya dengan brutal di dalam sana, masih mencari sweetspot Luhan.

"Dimana dia Lu?" Sehun menusuk-nusukkan kejantanannya di tempat yang berbeda untuk menemukan sweetspot Luhan.

"Sehun! Lagi, disitu aahhh ituu sshh Hunnie, sialan!" Luhan menarik leher Sehun agar bibir mereka bertemu, baru sekarang mereka berciuman panas.

Suara kecipak dari bibir dan kelamin mereka bersatu, lendir dimana-mana, ada saliva entah milik siapa yang menetes dari bibir Luhan juga campuran cairan kelamin yang keluar dari lubang Luhan.

"Hunnie hunnieeehh lebih cepat! Eeehh penis Hunnie uhhh!" Luhan tak bisa menahan desahannya, ujung kepala Sehun terus menerus menumbuk titiknya dan batang Sehun memanja dinding rahimnya.

"Kau suka Mom? Huh? Suka penis Sehun?" Sehun mengeluarkan dirty talknya, mengundang Luhan untuk bergabung.

"Yes, Baby, Mommy suka, beesarr aah Sehuuunnieeee dan panjang!" Luhan kembali mencakari punggung Sehun, bukan karena kesakitan kali ini tapi karena kenikmatan.

Sehun semakin menambah kecepatannya, testisnya yang beradu dengan paha Luhan semakin menambah nafsunya.

"Hunnieeeeh, Mom mau keluaaaaaar aahhh, jangan berhentiii!" Luhan mengeluarkan cairannya, membuat penyatuan mereka semakin basah, tapi Luhan tak ingin istirahat, kejantanan Sehun tak berhenti menumbuknya. Belum ada tanda-tanda bahwa Sehun akan keluar.

"Hun-ah putingku!" Luhan mengarahkan buah dadanya ke mulut Sehun, dengan rakus Sehun pun menggigit dan menghisap nipple Luhan, tangan kirinya sibuk meremasi yang satunya dan tangan kananya ia sodorkan ke bibir Luhan. Luhan mengerti, ia memasukkan tiga jari Sehun dan mengulumnya.

Tiba-tiba tempo Sehun mulai tidak beraturan, Luhan tau Sehun akan keluar, Sehun hendak mencabut kejantanannya sebelum Luhan berteriak.

"Aku mau di dalam!"

"Shhh, Luhan please, aku takut kau hamil" Sehun tetap bersikeras mencabut kejantanannya.

"Aku. Mau. Di. Dalam!" Luhan mengaitkan kakinya di pinggang Sehun dan mendorongnya ke bawah, semakin memperdalam tautan mereka.

"Aaaahhh Mommmyyyy" Sehun menyemburkan banyak spermanya ke dalam lubang Luhan, membuat Luhan merasa senang, jadi ini rasanya disembur oleh sperma. Hangat dan menyenangkan.

Sehun ambruk di atas tubuh Luhan, peluh membasahi tubuh mereka berdua, Sehun kembali mengulum nipple Luhan seperti layaknya anak bayi, ia biarkan kejantanannya di dalam lubang Luhan ia ingin tidur sebelum suara Luhan menganggunya.

"Sehun aku tidak bisa tidur jika lampunya hidup dan tolong pastikan suhunya 22°Celcius. Terimakasih, kau memuaskanku malam ini"

Dan Sehun dengan terpaksa harus berdiri untuk menaikkan suhu juga mematikan lampu.

"Luhan, kupastikan tengah malam kau akan kembali kumasuki" desis Sehun.

Luhan sudah tertidur dengan keadaan telanjang.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Sehun tidur pukur 7, dan bersama seorang gadis pula.

tbc~

Tadinya mau ngepost sabtu tapi ada pelatihan organisasi sampe mualem jadinya gabisyaaaa.

Maaf kalo gak hot eaaa bisanya segini

Maaf kalo ada typo

Yang bisa manggil gue kakak cuma anak smp kebawah eaaa gue belum tua keleus ._.

keep revieeeeewwwwwww

see ya next weeek

thanksseeeuuu

ps: enaknya dibikin longfic dengan konflik cukup berat apa shortfic aja ya?

luuuvvv

xoxo


End file.
